wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarny orzeł (Dubrowski)/05
}} ROZDZIAŁ V. Pogrzeb odbył się na trzeci dzień. Ciało biednego starca leżało w trumnie pokryte całunem i otoczone świecami. Izba stołowa była pełna czeladzi, przygotowującej się do wyprowadzenia. Włodzimierz i słudzy podnieśli trumnę. Kapłan poszedł najpierw, a za nim djaczek, zawodząc pogrzebowe pieśni. Gospodarz Kistenewki po raz ostatni przekroczył próg swego domu. Trumnę niesiono przez las — za którym znajdowała się cerkiew. Dzień był jasny i chłodny; jesienne liście padały z drzew. Przy wyjściu z lasu wyłoniła się drewniana cerkiew kistenewska i cmentarz ocieniony staremi lipami. Spoczywało tam ciało matki Włodzimierza; tam też obok jej mogiły wykopano dzień przedtem świeży grób. Cerkiew peł na była kistenewskich chłopów, którzy przyszli oddać ostatni pokłon swojemu panu. Młody Dubrowski stał przy katafalku; nie płakał i nie modlił się, lecz miał twarz straszną. Bolesny obrzęd skończył się. Włodzimierz ruszył pierwszy, by pożegnać się z ciałem a za nim cała czeladź; przyniesiono wieko i zabito trumnę. Baby wyły głośno, chłopi często ocierali łzy kułakiem. Włodzimierz i ci sami słudzy w otoczeniu całej wsi zanieśli trumnę na cmentarz. Trumnę spuszczono w grób; obecni rzucili na nią po garści piasku, dół zasypano, pokłoniono się mogile i koniec. Włodzimierz oddalił się pośpiesznie, wyprzedził wszystkich i zniknął w lesie kistenewskim. Jegorowna zaprosiła w jego imieniu na stypę popa i cały orszak cerkiewny, zapowiadając, że młody pan nie będzie obecny. Ojciec Anisim, popadja Fiedotowna i djaczek udali się tedy piechotą do dworu, roztrząsając po drodze z Jegorowną dobrodziejstwa nieboszczyka i los, czekający jego następcę. (Przyjazd Trojekurowa i przyjęcie, okazane mu, były znane już całej okolicy i politycy tamtejsi zapowiadali ważne tego następstwa). — Co będzie, to będzie, rzekła popadja, a jednak szkoda byłoby, gdyby Włodzimierz Andrzejowicz nie był naszym panem. Zuch, niema co mówić. — A któżby mógł być naszym panem, jeśli nie on? — przerwała Jegorowna. Daremnie Cyryl Piotrowicz gorączkuje się — nie na słabego trafił; mój sokolik stanie sam za siebie, a da Bóg, że i szczęście go nie minie. Nędznie jak pies stchórzył Cyryl Piotrowicz, i podtulił ogon, gdy mój Griszka krzyknął mu: "Won, stary psie! Fora ze dwora!" — Ach ty, Jegorowna; rzekł djaczek, prędzej zgodzę się zadrzeć z djabłem niż krzywo spojrzeć na Cyryla Piotrowicza. Gdy go ujrzysz — strach i groza!! a kark to sam jakoś zgina się, zgina... — Głupstwo tam! powiedział pop, i Cyrylowi Piotrowczowi zaśpiewają Requiscat jak dziś Andrzejowi Gawryłowiczowi. Może pogrzeb będzie bogatszy i gości wezwą więcej, lecz czyż Bogu nie wszystko jedno? — Ach, ojczulku! i my chcieliśmy zaprosić całe sąsiedztwo, ale Włodzimierz Andrzejowicz nie chciał. Nie bój się, mamy dość wszystkiego, jest czem gości uraczyć... co każesz podać? Kiedy już niema ludzi to niech was ufetuję drodzy goście. Ta miła obietnica i nadzieja na ponętny pierog przyśpieszyły kroki biesiadników. Przybywszy do dworu szczęśliwie zastali stół już nakryty i podaną wódkę. Tymczasem Włodzimierz zagłębił się w gąszcz drzewny, usiłując ruchem i znużeniem zagłuszyć duchową mękę. Szedł, nie zwracając uwagi na drogi; gałęzie ustawicznie zaczepiały i napadały go, nogi grzęzły co chwila w błocie — lecz on na nic nie zważał. W końcu doszedł do maleńkiej leszczyny, okrążonej ze wszystkich stron lasem; ruczaj wił się w milczeniu pod drzewami napół obnażonemi przez jesień. Włodzimierz zatrzymał się, usiadł na chłodnej ziemi i myśli, jedna bardziej od drugiej ponura, zgęstniały mu w duszy... Odczuwał mocno swoje osamotnienie, przyszłość widział zakrytą groźnemi chmurami. Walka z Trojekurowym zapowiadała nowe nieszczęścia. Uboga jego własność mogła przejść w cudze ręce; w takim razie czekała go nędza. Długo siedział nieruchomy na jednem miejscu, patrząc w cichy prąd ruczaju, niosący kilka zżółkłych liści, i żywo wyobrażał sobie podobieństwo tak prawdziwe, tak zwyczajne. Nakoniec zauważył, zbliżający się zmierzch; powstał i poszedł szukać drogi do domu, lecz długo jeszcze błądził po nieznanym lesie, zanim znalazł ścieżkę, która doprowadziła go wprost pod wrota domu. Po drodze spotkał Dubrowski popa wraz z całym orszakiem. Przyszła mu do głowy myśl o złej przepowiedni. Mimowoli przeszedł bokiem i skrył się za drzewami. Ci zaś nie zauważyli go i gorąco rozprawiali między sobą: "Odstąp od złego i działaj dobrze, mówił pop do popadji. Nie mamy co tutaj zostawać, nie twoja tylko bieda, czemkolwiek skończyłaby się sprawa". Popadja coś tam odpowiadała, lecz Włodzimierz nie mógł dosłyszeć. Przybliżając się do domu, ujrzał mnóstwo narodu: chłopi i czeladź dworska tłoczyli się na dziedzińcu. Zdaleka usłyszał Włodzimierz niezwykły hałas i rozmowę. Przy saraju stały trzy trójki, Na ganku kilku nieznanych ludzi w mundurach; zdawało się, że o czemś rozprawiali. " Co to ma znaczyć? zapytał gniewnie Antona, który biegł mu naprzeciw. — Kto to taki i czego chcą?" — Ach, Ojcaszku Włodzimierzu Andrzejowiczu, odpowiedział Anton, zadyszany: sąd przyjechał. Oddają nas Trojekurowi, zabierają nas od waszej miłości!" Włodzimierz schylił głowę; ludzie okrążyli swego nieszczęsnego pana. "Ojcze ty nasz, krzyczeli, całując go po rękach, nie chcemy innego pana, prócz ciebie. Umrzemy a ciebie nie zdradzimy. Rozkaż panie — my się rozprawimy z sądem". Włodzimierz patrzył na nich i ponure uczucia kłębiły się w nim. "Stójcie spokojnie, rzekł do nich: ja zaś pogadam z urzędnikami". "Pogadaj, ojcze, zawołano z tłumu, i wzbudź sumienie przeklętych! — Włodzimierz podszedł do urzędników. Szabaszkin w czepcu na głowie stał podparłszy się i dumnie patrzy dookoła. Isprawnik, wysoki i tęgi mężczyzna lat pięćdziesięciu, z czerwoną i wąsatą twarzą, ujrzawszy zbliżającego się Dubrowskiego chrząknął i rzekł głosem ochrypłym: "A więc, powtarzam wam to, co już powiedziałem: według wyroku xxx okręgowego sądu, należycie do Cyryla Piotrowicza Trojekurowa, którego przedstawicielem tutaj jest pan Szabaszkin. Bądźcie mu we wszystkiem posłuszni, cokolwiek rozkaże; a wy baby kochajcie go i szanujcie, gdyż ma on na was zawsze wielką chrapkę". Przy tym, żarcie surowy isprawnik zaśmiał się, Szabaszkin i reszta członków sądu zawtórowała mu. Włodzimierz wrzał z niezadowolenia. "Chciałbym, proszę, dowiedzieć się, co to znaczy? — zapytał z udanym spokojem wesołego isprawnika." A to znaczy, odpowiedział dowcipny urzędnik, że przyjechaliśmy obejmować wieś na własność Cyryla Piotrowicza Trojekurowa i upraszamy ludzi postronnych, aby zabierali się po dobremu póki cali!" — Ależ mogliście przecież zwrócić się do mnie najpierw niż do moich poddanych i zawiadomić dziedzica o odebraniu mu jego władzy... — Były dziedzic Andrzej Gawryłowicz syn Dubrowskij umarł z woli bożej, a ty kto taki? — rzekł Szabaszkin z bezczelnem spojrzeniem, nie znamy wac i znać nie chcemy. — Wasza mość, to nasz młody pan, rzekł głos z tłumu. — Kto tam śmiał pysk otworzyć? rzekł groźnie isprawnik: jaki pan? Pan wasz — Cyryl Piotrowicz Trojekurow... słyszycie durnie? — A jakże! rzekł ten sam głos. — Ależ to bunt! wrzasnął isprawnik. Hej, starosta, tutaj! Starosta wystąpił. — Znajdź natychmiast tego, kto ośmielił się ze mną rozmawiać, już ja jemu!... Starosta zwrócił się do tłumu, pytając, kto mówił. Lecz wszyscy milczeli. Wkrótce w tylnych szeregach podniósł się szmer, wzmagał się i nagle zmienił się w straszliwe łkania. Isprawnik zniżył głos i chciał niby uspakajać... "Co tam patrzeć na niego, zawołała czeladź; dzieci, brać go!" i tłum ruszył naprzód. Szabaszkin i członkowie sądu ziemskiego wpadli do sieni i zawarli drzwi za sobą. "Dzieci, brać się do nich", zawołał ten sam głos i tłum zaczął napierać. "Stójcie, krzyknął Dubrowski: głupcy! coście wy? Gubicie i siebie i mnie; odejdźcie od domu i zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Nie bójce się, car miłościwy; będę go prosił, on nas nie skrzywdzi, wszyscyśmy jego dzieci, lecz jakże będzie mógł ujmować się za wami, gdy zaczniecie się buntować i rozbijać?" Mowa młodego Dubrowskiego, jego dźwięczny głos i szlachetny wygląd wywarły pożądany wpływ. Lud ucichnął i rozszedł się; podwórze opustoszało; członkowie sądu siedzieli w izbie. Włodzimierz z bólem wyszedł na ganek. Szabaszkin otworzył drzwi i z uniżonemi pokłonami zaczął dziękować Dubrowskiemu za jego łaskawą obronę. Włodzimierz słuchał go z pogardą i nic nie odpowiadał, "Postanowiliśmy, mówił dalej asesor, za Pańskiem pozwoleniem zostać tu i przenocować, gdyż jest już ciemno i pańscy chłopi mogliby nas napaść po drodze. Niech pan z łaski swojej każe posłać nam choć siana w izbie gościnnej; skoro świt odjedziemy do siebie". — Róbcie, co chcecie, odpowiadał im sucho Dubrowski; ja tu już nie gospodarz. Z tem słowem oddalił się do pokoju ojca i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Kategoria:Czarny orzeł (Dubrowski)